


Glance

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, not smut yet but close.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Glances through a window lead to so much more.





	

I don’t own Criminal minds 

G is for Glance 

Spencer caught Aaron’s eye through the blinds. He tried to look back down at the report he was working on. praying that a blush wasn’t staining his cheeks. He saw Aaron stand up and go to the window closing the blinds. A lingering look between them. he looked down hoping no one noticed where his eyes wondered. He signed his signature over another line. Grabbing the file he stood up. 

“I Have to go and talk to Hotch.” 

“I bet you do.” Dave muttered walking behind him a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

“Excuse me?” Spencer turned to the older man.” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Dave smirked walking up the stairs. 

“What’s gotten into Dave?” Emily looked up from her own paperwork. 

“Who knows it’s Dave.” Morgan pointed out. 

“Very true.” Emily rolled her eyes and went back to her work. 

Spencer looked around once again and went up the stairs knocking on Aaron’s door. “Come in.” Aaron called out. 

Spencer opened the door and walked inside shutting the door behind him he locked it. Earning a raised eyebrow from Aaron. 

“Can I help you Dr. Reid?” 

“Well firstly here is that report you were waiting for.” He walked up to Hotch’s desk and put the folder on the table. “Secondly…” Spencer stopped his eyes lingered on Aaron’s lips before he looked up at him. he reached across the table and grasped at Aaron’s tie pulling the older man closer to him across the desk. across the files sitting there. 

“What are..” But Aaron’s sentence was cut off by Spencer’s lips on his. Leaning over the folders and paper work. Spencer’s hand wrapped around that fire engine red tie that Hotch was wearing which had almost caused him to swallow his tongue this morning when he’d walked in.  
Aaron had been taken by surprise to say the least but he wasn’t going to complain as he wrapped his fingers in Spencer’s hair and licked the seam of his lips sweeping his tongue in when Spencer willingly opened them. their tongues battled for dominance.  
Both needed to breath as Hotch pulled way and kissed down Spencer’s neck. To his collarbone nipping at it lightly causng Spencer to roll his neck and moan. 

“So good.” He whimpered. 

“Shh.” Aaron brought his lips back to Spencer’s. “These walls are thin and Dave is right next door.” He pulled Spencer’s dress shirt out of the band of his pants running his hands under it and up Spencer’s warm taut stomach. 

“Aaron.” Spencer whispered untangling his hands from Aaron’s tie Spencer used his own hands to untuck Aaron’s shirt and run his hands under it. His hands ran up his chest rolling the nipples between his fingers. Causing Aaron to roll his head back. Spencer’s hands slipped out from under the shirt and one by one he slipped the button’s of Aaron’s shirt open. he bent down and licked a trail up Aaron’s stomach and to his nipples taking one and then the other into his mouth.  
As his mouth lavished over Hotch’s chest his hand palmed Hotch’s heavy erection.

A firm tug over his cloth erection caused Aaron to moan. A moan which was lost in the hot kiss that Spencer placed on him. 

Aaron reluctantly pulled away hazy eyes meeting Spencer’s. “We can’t.” He panted. “Not here.”  
Spencer pouted at him and Aaron wanted to take him back into his arms say fuck it all throw him on the desk and screw him until he couldn’t sit or a week but he knew the others would notice if Spencer stayed up here much longer and he knew Dave would be giving him that look. 

“But Aaron.” Spencer all but whimpered. 

“Later.” Aaron whispered against his lips. Kissing him firmly before setting about straightening himself up. Spencer sighed and did the same. 

The Promise of later in both of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up H for Homework


End file.
